nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Chaos
The Elemental Chaos is a plane consisting of the raw material of creation from which the material plane was built. Description The Elemental Chaos is a rolling mass of matter fed by the four Elemental Planes (earth, fire, air, and water). Untouched by the influence of the gods, it remains in a constant state of change. At times, areas coalesce into coherent shapes and terrain, but most of it resembles a stormy sea of churning destruction. Most of the inhabitants of the plane possess a primal drive towards entropy. The plane is subject to elemental buoyancy - materials native to the plane aren't subject to gravity, but creatures and nonnative objects are. The vast expanses of the Elemental Chaos are also unstable, and can be altered by particularly strong minds. No traveller to the Elemental Chaos could mistake it for any other plane or world. The "ground" might be bare elemental rock, hardening magma, a smooth sheet of ice or glass, or a field of jagged crystals or crumbling ash. Above, mountains of stone drift through the air or float on currents of lightning, while storm clouds collide with sheets of flame. Not far away, the ground comes to an end - a sheer cliff crops into an infinite abyss, or a river of magma cuts across the landscape. Another island might drift nearby, perhaps far below or just above - but sometimes on a collision course. Inhabitants *'Archons' were the soldiers of the primordials during the Dawn War. They were created in seemingly infinite numbers from raw elemental matter. Today, they organise themselves into loose bands and possess a mindset based on conflict and conquest. They may also be found in the service of powerful elemental creatures such as titans and efreets. The secret of forging these warriors was recently discovered by the rulers of the City of Brass. *'Efreets' are red-skinned humanoids that, unlike most of the Elemental Chaos, tend towards stability. These elemental beings, although they are similar in nature to the devils, were created by the primordials and an unknown god. They are most commonly found in the City of Brass, where they make up the nobles and upper class of society. Efreeti society is driven by a strong sense of honour, which these creatures are very unwilling to tarnish. *'Elementals' are as ubiquitous and pervasive in the Elemental Chaos as normal animals are in the mortal world. They are limitless in shape, size, composition, and temperament, and they defy easy classification. Their shape comes from the base matter of the plane, and subsist by consuming elemental matter. Most are dumb beasts; but others are as smart as ogres or perhaps kobolds. *'Githzerai' are humanoids who migrated from the natural world in ages past. Like efreets, their settlements are among the rare places where the Elemental Chaos is tamed. Githzerai are generally not welcoming to outsiders, but travellers are more likely to find aid in their settlements than anywhere else in the plane. They are closely related to the githyanki of the Astral Sea. *'Primordials' are ancient forces of creation that built the mortal world from the Elemental Chaos' churning matter and energy. They are driven to create and re-create in an endless cycle of building and destruction. However, most of the primordials were killed by the deities in the Dawn War. Those who were not killed were either imprisoned or forced to never walk the world again. This is why all surviving primordials possess a burning hatred for the deities and their worshippers. *'Slaads' are entropy personified. Their movements and aims seem random. Their sole purpose seems to be bringing more chaos into existence, which they accomplish both through the random destructiveness of their actions and the creation of new slaads. They believe themselves to be the first inhabitants of the universe, and have the appearance of a large, humanoid toad. Slaads are often confused for demons. *'Titans' are the servants of the primordials, much as angels are the servants of the deities. Crudely shaped from raw elemental substance, they carve out kingdoms from the raw forces of chaos, calling them "worlds" in imitation of the larger world they once helped create. Titans war with each other for control of their world-creations. Giants, archons, and salamanders are the foot soldiers of the never-ending battle between these creatures. Category:World Backstory